


The Memory of Race

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat





	The Memory of Race

Egeria's first human host is hand-picked by Ra. She is the first of the Queens to get one, and she makes sure to parade her new body in front of the jealous Hathor at every opportunity. However, their civilization is still new, their slaves unused to bondage; the weakest of the humans conceals a weapon and brutalizes her host, thinking it will free them all from their newfound tyranny.

Her next host is a laughable specimen. If she only had the choice, she would have rejected the human female - it is a crippled body, hardly suited for a Queen Goa'uld like herself. She wouldn't even subject the lowliest of her servants to a body like this, under normal circumstances. But these are far from normal circumstances. Her host is near death, beyond her ability to heal - not that she cares about the creature, but it is inconvenient for her, having to find a new host. The deceiving cripple is the only human nearby, so she takes it, prepared to transfer to a more able host at the first opportunity.

But in the meantime, she can hardly be expected to lay around all day. It takes all of her strength, but she heals the crippled body well enough to walk. They are praised in the streets as a miracle, and all signs of rebellion are calmed. Egeria enjoys this host more than the first human - it isn't sitting in the back of her mind screaming day in and day out. It challenges her. Nothing she can't overcome with only minimal effort, but it persists.

Ra and Hathor travel to Dakara to create a new race, and Egeria stays to mind the slaves. With her Lord away, she has nothing better to do than entertain herself playing games with the host. _What happens if I give it control of the mouth?_ she wonders, and it answers: "I am not an it. I am a she."

The host provides entertainment for thousands of years, though she never tells Ra about her games. He would tell her that she is contaminating herself with a lower life form, that it might poison her mind; Egeria is stronger than any poison the host might throw at her. Egeria is still a Goa'uld, and the host ... she's no more than a human. A human who cries as all the people she once knew dies, a human who cries as her body does not.

A human who weeps with joy when one of the petty human rebellions is successful. Egeria is removed from Earth by her Lord, and he sets her as his embodiment on a new planet, one that has yet to even be named. She rules her people well - her host even helps her to manage them without rebellions - and watches Ra struggle and force and slay to maintain his own worlds. Senseless slaughtering of a people who serve willingly if only they are treated in a certain way; she is careful never to mention that to him. Her host agrees that Ra should be taken down.

But they have no plan, and Ra is visiting their planet. He tells Egeria that she is too soft on her subjects, that they must fear her in order for her to truly reign supreme. She replies that they fear him, and he shows his pleasure by ordering the nearest human killed. When he leaves, Egeria rages at the pointless death of a loyal subject. _They are no longer slaves to you,_ the host says quietly, awed, and she hesitates.

"They are more than slaves. You are more than a body."

 _We are a team._ The host sounds satisfied, and they craft their plan. She convinces Ra to fertilize her himself, and she manipulates the memory of her prim'ta to serve her purposes. _Tok'ra,_ the host offers. _Resistance against Ra._

Egeria agrees. "Tok'ra," she whispers as she forms their life within her. "Resistance against Ra."

 _Tok'ra,_ the host repeats, adding the weight of her conviction to Egeria's own. _They will bring down the Goa'uld from within._

"They will bring down Ra and rule in a more sensible fashion."

 _They will bring down the Goa'uld from within._

When they are sired, Egeria is shocked to find that the human has molded her will onto the prim'ta as much as their Queen has. She is less shocked when Ra discovers their treachery, banishes the prim'ta, and prepares a stasis jar for the one who betrayed him.


End file.
